Viginti
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Nacimiento, muerte y resurreción en el a veces débil y a veces fuerte lazo de amistad entre el caballero de Sagitario y el de Capricornio; todo ello resumido en una serie de drabbles dispuestos en orden cronológico.


**Personaje/Pareja(s):** ShuraxAioros

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada exprime tooodo el jugo de éstos personajes, yo nomás me divierto con ellos.

**Notas: **En el drabble llamado 69 no se refiere al concepto generalizado que se le otorga a este gráfico, yo le dí un inofensivo matiz al utilizarlo (y girarlo 90 grados) para que correspondiera a uno de los signos zodiacales.

~•oOo•~

**Perseverancia**

Hacía casi un mes que Shura había llegado en calidad de aprendiz como tantos otros. Tomó menos de un par de días, para que todos reconocieran su comportamiento evasivo, aunque principalmente su aspecto melancólico y endeble le ganaron muchos motes y burlas gratuitas.  
No comprendía aún el idioma, pero supo su origen despectivo por los airados gestos y muecas.

Adpero, hubo una persona que siempre le mostró cordialidad, invariablemente si se encontraba empecinadamente encerrado en sí mismo, enojado o sumido en tristeza. Y fue cuando él volvió a sonreír. Finalmente supo que había encontrado un amigo. Su nombre: Aioros.

**Rebelde**

Sagitario interrumpió su salida al notar la pequeña figura perdida en uno de los rincones del sauna.

Hace no mucho, Shura ingresó decidido; con pasos firmes, aunque rígidos. Consiguiendo asiento en una de las pocas áreas disponibles. Su loable intención era demostrarse a sí mismo y a otros (léase Aioros) que era suficientemente maduro para digerir tal ambiente.

Lamentablemente, su mente con ínfulas adultas no le previno del desfile de cuerpos (peludos como osos o lampiños como ranas) dominados por alocadas hormonas.

Tampoco así del calor sofocante, que su mente atribuyó al vapor, haciendo desfallecer irremediablemente su infantil cuerpo.

**Modestia**

Escuchando un leve carraspeo, Aioros levanta la vista sobre sus asignaturas. Procura un objeto que Shura le entrega. Es la medalla de mejor comportamiento que el mayor le otorgó. Entonces, se desarrolla la siguiente indagación.  
- ¿Porqué lo devuelves?  
- No la merezco.  
- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?  
- Como siempre dices que es mi naturaleza ser bien portado…  
- Entonces debería hacer un canje de este falso mérito por uno de verdad: tu modestia.  
- ¿Modestia?  
- Es lo que haces.  
Después de deliberar un rato, contesta más bien confundido.  
- Pero tampoco sería justo.  
El mayor sólo se carcajea y simplemente lo abraza.

**Secreto**

A Shura le gustaba la interacción del secreto más que el propio secreto en sí, principalmente porque Aioros dedicaba la mayoría de ellos cuando estaban casi todos los Santos jóvenes reunidos.

Todos veía la escena una y otra vez. Inclinada la cabeza castaña sobre el menor que escondía una traviesa sonrisa cómplice tras su mano y el rubor desperdigado generosamente por la media de su rostro.

Lo que el resto ignoraba era que los susodichos secretos no existían; el mayor simplemente susurraba cuánto le estimaba.

**Músculos**

El momento exacto en que Shura se dormía, era acurrucándose en sus brazos, frente a un vaso de leche vacío en casa de los hermanos griegos, mientras Aioros acostaba en su lecho a un extenuado Aioria.

Siendo el siguiente turno correspondiente al moreno, que aún con ese opresor cansancio, percibía con gozo como unos brazos lo levantaban con algo de esfuerzo, desde que sostienen un peso mayor. Como reflejo, Shura escondería su cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando el calor y el aroma irradiado. Ése era el único bálsamo que necesitaban sus músculos.

Y hacía que todo valiera la pena.

**Fotografía**

Guardando el maltratado papel sepia en un cajón donde tenía sus escasas pertenencias, Shura salió de su cabaña reuniéndose al Centauro. Éste, observando su atenta devoción, quedó más bien curioso sobre quién estaría impreso.

Capricornio le explico que era su querida nana. Él recordaba perfectamente la ternura y afecto que le profesaba, mas no así su imagen, por ello sentía la necesidad de verla a menudo.

Entonces Aioros le pidió intercambiar fotos. Shura declinó. Viendo que el mayor mostró gran decepción por su comentario, vio correcto aclarar:  
- Desde que para mí es imposible olvidarte, nunca la he necesitado.

**Guerra**

Alguna vez Aioros le dijo que la verdadera esencia de las personas sale a flote cuando se encara un conflicto de intereses. Esto es, como si algún extraño hechizo logra desvanecer las máscaras que impone la civilidad.

Ahora mismo, lo comprueba en carne propia, mientras sus lágrimas lloran su desgracia; fija su nublada vista hasta sus manos, manchadas con la sangre del que alguna vez llamó su hermano, finaliza preguntándose con gran horror y desesperanza "¿Esto es todo lo que soy?"

**Insomnio**

Un aplastante silencio. No, pero había más; un escalofrío calándole el alma y la soledad devorando su corazón. La patética figura posada sobre la fría lápida se preguntaba si su hermano de armas sentiría de igual modo.

Y por más que implorase a voces un desesperado ruego, con ojos y garganta quemándole, Palas Athenea no ofreció respuesta alguna a su petición de excluir el arrepentimiento de su ser.

A no ser, que simplemente la Oscuridad circundante fuera su único consuelo. Entonces, necesitando esa razón, y sin más dilación, aceptó ser tragado por Ella.

**Muerte**

Capricornio, antes de la muerte de Aioros creía firmemente que en el mundo existían muertes injustas. Sin embargo, después de la misma, supo fehacientemente que todas eran justas.

¿Acaso no era aquél el legítimo castigo para un Santo que se atreve a cometer el sacrilegio de amar a un mortal sobre su propia Diosa?

**Desconocidos**

Un horrible estremecimiento recorrió su columna en el preciso instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Catorce años de miseria y soledad, sin poder admirar el esplendor de los verdes orbes del grandioso centauro, en nada se comparan con la inexorable frialdad que los cubre ahora mismo.

Ante esta efigie, Capricornio se obliga a falsear una sumisa sonrisa, motivada únicamente para satisfacer cierta degradación. Completamente derrotado ante el otro, frente a aquél héroe que en otrora época se autonombró su hermano.

El precio exacto a ser pagado. Simple justicia.

**Miedo**

El menor hubiera preferido una mirada llena de odio y rencor o incluso aquélla que mostrase mediana indiferencia a ésta que huía de la suya. En el momento que conseguía cruzar una mirada, Shura contemplaba con angustia la tristeza de su contraparte.

Pero lo que más desesperaba y dolía hasta el grado de querer desgarrar su corazón para ofrecérselo en justa redención, era ver el temor que poco a poco sobrepasaba la luminosidad de los verdes iris de Aioros. Irremediablemente, sumiendo su espíritu en funesta espiral. Y en consecuencia, arrastrando también el suyo propio.

**Juventud**

De niño siempre se preguntó si Aioros era simplemente inmaduro o demasiado hiperactivo para su edad. Pocos años después, veía condescendientemente sus acciones, juzgando que era demasiado tarde para enderezar el camino del sagitariano.

Pero fue en su ausencia y posterior reencuentro que al fin comprendió lo que injustamente consideró como un simple fallo.  
Finalizó apreciando en su totalidad el aura benéfica de su conducta: siendo poseedor de un alma sabia, nunca guardó temor en demostrar sus emociones, deseos o afectos. Valiente por su honradez, por perseguir fielmente sus convicciones, y sobre todo, por ser generoso de sí mismo.

**Déja vu**

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó un sonriente griego con su voz de tono grave pero sin perder su característica afabilidad. Portaba una mirada curiosa e increíblemente diáfana.

En aquel momento, Shura inclina su rostro, en completo abatimiento. Desviando la mirada, incapaz de soportar la vergüenza y el dolor, luchando por reprimir el llanto. ¿Cómo es posible que Aioros lo perdonase, si él mismo es incapaz de hacerlo?

Y frente a la inofensiva lid desplegada por Aioros, acabó por rendirse entre sus acogedores brazos, como en tantas otras ocasiones.

**Mariposa**

De nuevo, el hispano se sorprendió a sí mismo contemplando la plácida figura de Aioros que dormitaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Tanta era la tranquilidad que emanaba su ser que incluso una mariposa revoloteó sobre su cuerpo, terminando por posarse sobre su boca, permaneciendo brevemente.

Shura se preguntó si sería una descortesía probar esos labios. Tras un breve momento de duda, se abalanzó atrapando una contradicción deliciosa. Miel y limón.

Abrió los ojos, al sentirse remolcado junto al cuerpo del mayor por unos posesivos brazos.  
- Tardaste mucho… - murmuró el otro, mientras él se congratulaba en silencio.

**Pelirrojo**

- …¡y terminó disuadiéndome para adoptar su tinte rojizo! ¿Qué opinas? - el griego ríe mientras observa su reflejo, estimulando su imaginación.  
- Da igual - balbucea Shura sin apartar la vista del libro; en apariencia, un más interesante asunto a mano.  
- Gracias por el interés – replica algo ofendido Aioros.  
Advirtiendo el reproche, decide aclararse. - En mi opinión, podrías tener el rubio más espléndido, raparte, no bañarte, quedarte manco o sin piernas y seguiría amándote igual. ¿Te has visto recién levantado? No es una imagen espectacular.  
- Debiste terminar un poco antes tu retórica. – sonríe, finalmente consciente que lo anterior fue un auténtico elogio.

**Cliché**

- ¡Ah! Me cayó algo en el ojo… - Aioros se frotaba efusivamente mientras Shura continúa imperturbable.

Y sólo después de repetidas protestas, se dispone a representar la extracción del objeto. Mantiene su cabeza inclinada, dando soplidos displicentemente. Y es cuando Aioros atrapa su cintura, ensanchando una triunfante sonrisa. Ayer habían sostenido una fuerte discusión y constantemente buscó un acercamiento para limar asperezas.  
- Tramposo - acusa Shura.  
- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – interrumpe – Estabas consciente de ellas, por lo tanto son inválidas. – ante su mirada escéptica termina confesándose – ¿Tan malo es querer estar contigo?

Finalmente Shura lo estrecha, reconociéndose derrotado ante tal sinceridad.

**Palabras**

Shura nunca lamentó ser hombre de pocas palabras; optó siempre actuar sus convicciones. Sin embargo, después del fatal error, del descubrimiento de traiciones ocultas, deseó gritar su vergüenza a todos y a nada, maldecir su fanatismo y declarar lo inconfesable.

Y hoy, donde por Gracia Divina resucitó la cofradía completa del rango dorado, Shura se juró a sí mismo que esta vez diría todo: miedos, ilusiones, afectos, odios; absolutamente todo. Rendiría poder a su confesor.

Sin más tardanza, dejando cualquier duda atrás, enfiló su camino a la Novena Casa.

**69**

- ¿69? - Aioros mostró gran confusión observando a la hendidura hecha torpemente a una rama de olivo.

Shura se rió y siguió su camino, amando la candidez del arquero.  
- ¡Vamos, Shura! No me dejes así, prometiste decirme quién había sido tu primer amor plat… - se interrumpió abruptamente, por fin dilucidando el significado - ¡Oh, vaya! Debí imaginarlo antes… Supongo que te trae viejos recuerdos ¿verdad? – entonces ve a Shura plasmar una sonrisa conocedora y de nuevo precisa reiterar - ¿Verdad?

Esa noche la cabra se encargaría de borrar cualquier celo infundado. No que le molestase en absoluto.

**Cliché**

La lengua de Aioros recorrió la misma zona dando especial atención a la punta; la cual, al calor de las caricias provoca el goteo de la esperada sustancia lechosa. Entonces, el castaño mete dentro de su boca toda su longitud, sin apartar su mirada hambrienta sobre la misma, meciendo suavemente su cabeza y ofreciendo un concierto de apagados gemidos.  
Separándose levemente, desliza sus hinchados labios para recolectar las mieles de su faena.

Y ante tal visión, Shura experimenta un potente estremecimiento. Finalmente, lanza un frustrado suspiro al pensar que nadie jamás prohibiría la venta de paletas en pleno verano.

**Orgasmo**

- …casi orgasmeo.  
Shura mira incrédulo a Aioros, esperando ver indicios de alguna eventual broma. En vano.  
- Sabes que eso no es verbo, ¿cierto?  
Aioros, como si hubiese esperado tal reacción, inicia el siguiente performance.  
- Yo orgasmeo - representa una pose puramente pornográfica.  
- Tu orgasmeas - imita a Shura en dicho trance sin imperfecciones.  
- El orgasmea - muestra una gráfica indiscutiblemente explícita de una revista.  
- Nosotros orgasmeamos - escenifica el coito entre ellos.  
- Ustedes orgasmean - lo obliga a simular una masturbación.

- Vosotros …  
- Suficiente.  
- ¿Aceptas que mi lengua tiene la capacidad de crear conceptos?  
¡Oh, si! Shura sabía de lo que su lengua era capaz.

~•oOo•~


End file.
